Beautiful SOul
by dance. phalanges. dance
Summary: Songfic to beautiful soul by jesse mccartney. reminded me of the whole smurfette/brainy smurf incident :D


_**Okay so, I was listening to Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney, and this idea came into my head. I know I'm doing a lot of songfics (**__**I**__**don't even like reading songfics that much so I understand if you don't like it), but I don't have a lot of time so these are shorter and take less concentration than one-shots. **_

_**Not mine if you didn't guess. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

'Look you're better than Smurfette, you have your looks, and a whole lot more...'

Even when he said it, he felt he had gotten too close, let his guard down. Luckily, she had been too impressed with his speech and gift that she overlooked his slip-up.

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. _

The only problem was, he meant every word of it. Lately he had realized that even the prettiest women he saw on the streets couldn't compete with Bones; none of them had her brains, her dedication to truth, her love for humankind, and, hopefully, eventually, her love for him. She cared almost too much about everything she set her mind on, and would barely eat or sleep until she got the job done.

_I know that you are something special, to you i'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

Brennan was always worried about commitment. She was scared anyone she relied on would leave, like her parents. The think she didn't get was that HE had been there for her for almost five years now. He had saved her from kidnappers, insane serial killers, he had even taken a bullet for her. He always tried so hard to be there for her, to make her realize he would never leave her. Somehow she just never caught on or refused to admit it. Every night, when he said his prayers, he asked that God would give him the strength to Keep On Trying. How ironic that was the song they had sung together, the one her father used to sing to her.

_You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward. I'll ease you're mind if you give me the chance I will never make you cry come on let's try._

One of the hardest things for him to accept was that even if he told her his feelings, she would still need time to actually open up to him. She would need time to adjust. He on the other hand, was ready to go. Hell, he'd been waiting for this for years, but still, he couldn't move too quickly or it would scare her away, and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted her to know he was there for her, through thick and thin, through everything, and he would never hurt her or make her cry. All he wanted was a chance to prove this to her, a chance at his one real love.

_Am I crazy for wanting you? Maybe do you think you could want me to? There is nothing left to hide._

Am I crazy? What in the world am I doing? That was all that could go through his head as he walked somewhat briskly into her office. Suddenly all doubt was washed from his mind. He saw _her_. Her in all her scientific glory. Her, the one he dreamed about and cared more for than any woman he had ever met. When his mind caught up with him again, he began to speak.

"Bones, remember that line I talked about a while ago?"

"Yes, Booth, the one you drew between you and the people you work with on a daily basis in high-risk situations."

"Well," There was no going back now and he knew it. He had to lay all the cards on the table and be truthful with her. No more secrets, no more lies, "I'm ready to cross it."

She seemed almost a little sad when he said this. "Congratulations for you and Cam," she murmured.

"No! Bones, don't you see, I want to cross it with you!" There. He'd said it. Everything was out except one detail, but he wasn't sure she was ready to hear that, yet. The look of - was that joy? - on her face, though, made his heart betray what his rational mind refused to say. "I love you," he almost whispered.

"What?" she replied, surprised.

"I know you might not be ready for that, yet, but I wanted to tell you everything, so I was completely truthful. I promise I'll never hurt you."

"I trust you, Booth, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"It's alright," he said, a little disappointed.

"No, but that's the thing with love isn't it?" she mused, almost to herself, "You've got to give yourself over to the other person without knowing if it will work out in the end... Booth," she said more decidedly, "why don't we give it a try?"

_**Sorry, I know the ending was weird. I'd lost the plot of the story by the time I got there....Oh well, please review, it makes me happy. No lame excuses for not reviewing, like Oh but my internet's gonna die, or, Someone else will review. Nuh uh not gonna work, no sir! If anyone is looking for a Beta I'd be more than happy to help you out.... :D**_


End file.
